True love does happen
by namine-sora
Summary: Sora had to move away from destiny islands at age ten, 4 years later he's moving back but the surprises are crazy especialy when riku and kairi break an important promise on the phone.
1. Chapter 1

------CHAPTER ONE ''THE SHOCK''

Sora moved to Twilight Town when he was 10 years old.

Now that he's 14 years old he was going back to Destiny Islands where his two very best friends are, Riku and Kairi, Kairi…she was Sora's huge crush, on Sora's last day she promised to wait for him.

It made Sora so happy to know that, they kept in touch by phone and Internet but they haven't spoke for 3 weeks now.

Riku was Sora's best friend they were like brothers; they always challenged each other all the time.

Riku new that Sora loved Kairi, Riku promised that he would never take Kairi away from Sora she was only like a sister towards him she wasn't his type.

''I'm home'' Sora called as he got to his house.

''Hey sweetie how was school?'' his mom asked

''It was good'' Sora said as he got the phone.

''Ok well I'm working late tomorrow alright?''

''Ok mom,'' Sora said while dialing Kairi's number.

''Alright well i'm going now'' Sora's mom said

''Ok bye mom'' Sora said going to his room

''Hello?'' It was Kairi

''Hi Kairi'' Sora said

''Sora? Hey!''

''Hey Kairi, hey I have a surprise.''

''Yeah me too, guess what.''

''What?''

''Me and Riku are dating''

''O-oh wow'' Sora was shocked and heartbroken

''Yeah for a week now.'' It was Riku

''Yeah I put it on three way, so what was the surprise?''

''Huh? Oh never mind Kairi it doesn't matter anymore, I got to go bye.''

''Sor- Sora hung up the phone; he didn't want to talk anymore.

''I can't believe this, the promises were fake this whole time.''

With that Sora went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I stood up till 3 am to make this chapter since I was busy

But I got it up so please enjoy and thank you for the reviews this is my first story.

-----THE MEETING

The next morning Sora didn't want to wake up. 

After school he has to pack for destiny islands then the next day he's moving.

He doesn't feel like going now but he knows it's for the best especially if he wants his mom to keep her job.

**SIGH** ''Oh well lets get this day over with'' unfortunately he got out of bed

Since Sora was moving at a slow pace he didn't notice until he looked at the clock that…he was five minutes late to class.

''AHH I'M LATE!!!!!!!'' with that Sora bolted out the door door and to school.

Since Sora wasn't looking where he was going he didn't notice there was a girl walking his way.

**BOOM **

''AHH''

''OOF''

''Sorry I was-''Sora said until he saw her

''It's ok I-''the girl froze when she saw him

''Hi'' Sora said

''Hi' 'the girl said

''Huh? Oh, OH NO!!'' Sora yelled shocked

''Huh is something wrong?'' the girl questioned

''I'm late for school!!'' Sora yelled

''Oh then you better hurry'' the girl said

''Yeah thanks but what's your name?''

''Oh it's Namine''

''Thanks I'm Sora gotta go bye''

''Good bye''

With that Sora ran to school, and all he could think about was that beautiful girl he met.

By the looks of it she had a suitcase so he was guessing she was moving or she was moving in.

After school Sora started getting ready for the big moving trip.

''Huh well tomorrow is the big day.''

''Sora dear I'm home!'' His mom called out

''What but I thought you were working late?''

''Well my boss let me off early so we can get there faster and the next day you can go to school'' his mother explained

''Oh all right well heh lets go'' Sora said reluctantly.

After five hours on an airplane Sora and his mom got there, they unpacked in their house that night so that they don't

Have much to do the next day.

Sora got everything ready for school in the morning, but the big question is how to react when he sees Riku and Kairi?

'Should I just ignore them when I see them, should I pretend like nothing ever happen, should I act cold, or just make sure I don't meet them, uhh what to do?'

''I'M SO CONFUSED!''

Ok that's chapter 2

Well if u have any idea or opinion in how sora should act when he sees Riku and Kairi tell me cause I'm also confused thank you.

Thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came by to quickly for Sora's liking.

''Sora get up its time for school!'' his mom called out

''Uhh ok mom I'm up.''

Sora got ready fast this time, not wanting to be late like before.

''Mom I'm going.'' Sora called out

''Ok dear see you after work.''

''Ok mom, bye'' Sora said giving his mom a hug

''Bye Sora'' after that Sora was off to school, which he really didn't want to do.

It only Sora a little while to get to the school on foot which Sora was really grateful for.

But what really shocked him was SHE was there.

''N-n-Namine!''

''Huh?'' then Namine saw who yelled her name

''Sora!'' Namine was really shocked to see Sora again

''Hey what are you doing here?'' Sora asked

''I was moving here when you ran into me, my mom wanted me to move here since she didn't like my other school, what about you?''

''Well I had to move here since my moms job was moving here, at first I really didn't care, I was happy but now I don't want to go through those doors.'' Sora said pointing at the school doors.

''Oh what happen?''

''Well how about I tell you another time since everyone's going inside now?'' Sora said

''Ok can I see your schedule?'' Namine asked

''Sure here you go'' Sora said handing the paper to Namine

''Hmm we have first, second, fourth, lunch and sixth together.''

''Really awesome'' Sora said grinning

Namine giggled at him

''What? What's so funny?'' Sora asked confused

''Oh nothing, lets get to class.'' Namine said still smiling

''How do you know your place around here?'' Sora asked once again confused

''I checked it out yesterday, and the school does have a website.'' Namine exclaimed

''Oh well that was easy to answer'' Sora said

Namine just laughed at him and grabbed his hand so they can get to class faster.

What Namine didn't see was that Sora was blushing the whole time she was holding his hand.

''Ok here we go'' Namine said opening the door

As sora and Namine walked in the teacher turned to them quickly

''Ah you two must be the new transferred students, ms. Hikaru, and Mr. Hikari go ahead and lets get started.''

With that Sora and Namine went to get a seat, Sora sat right next to each other.

Sora turned when the teacher was looking at the blackboard so he can see who was in the class, he liked it so far until he saw them.

---------RIKU AND KAIRI POV

The teacher turned and started talking to two students

''It must be the transferred students'' Riku said talking to Kairi

''Yeah probably'' Kairi said trying to see them

''Ms. Hikaru and Mr. Hikari'' the teacher said

''Wait Hikari?'' Kairi said confused

''What is it Kairi?''

''Riku isn't Hikari, Sora's last name?''

''Hmm wait it is, but he's in Twilight Town remember.''

''Yeah'' Kairi said now disappointed, but that turned into shock as soon as the teacher moved.

Right there going to sit down was SORA

''No way, Sora is back!'' Riku said trying not to too loud

''I can't believe but why didn't he tell us?'' Kairi said confused

'Wait' Kairi thought

------------Flashback

''So what was the surprise?''

''Huh? Oh never mind Kairi it doesn't matter anymore, I got to go bye.''

''Sor- ''Sora hung up the phone

----------End of flashback

'Maybe that was the surprise, but why did he not think it wouldn't matter anymore?' Kairi thought

----Namine and sora pov

Sora saw them, Riku and Kairi and they were staring at him.

Sora quickly turned away. 'So much for them not knowing I'm here, how many classes do they have with me.'

''Sora, are you okay?'' Namine asked worriedly

''Oh I'm fine, sorry '' Sora said smiling

''Sora'' Namine was not convinced

'' Ok I'll explain in a letter, your not too easy to pretend by are you?'' Sora said shocked that she was able to see that something was wrong that easily.

Namine just sticked her tongue out childishly at him

It worked it made Sora smile and he even laughed

Sora wrote in the letter about the phone incident and how there in his class.

When Namine read it she looked sad, after she was done reading Namine gave a look that said 'it's all right I'm here for you' something a mother would do. It made Sora smile and he mouthed 'thanks' to her, he was happy she was nice and understanding

It made him feel better about the whole thing.

That was until the bell ringed.

'Oh no' Sora thought.

'''Hey it's ok we have second together too remember.'' Namine said trying to make him feel better

''Yeah your right, can I sit with you in all the classes we have together?'' Sora asked

''Hehe of course now come on.'' Namine said hurrying to the door

Second period went by fast, and of course Kairi and Riku were in there.

After that Sora had to say bye to Namine until fourth period comes

Sora headed to his locker, but just his luck today.

Riku and Kairi were coming his way.

''Hey Sora it looks like your locker is right by mind.'' Riku said


End file.
